The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus in which images displayed by an image displaying device such as a cathode-ray tube are photographed in such a manner that a single picture or a plurality of pictures are formed on the surface of a photographic film. More particularly, the invention relates to a photographing apparatus in which switching can readily be accomplished between a mode in which exposed films are received by a film accommodating magazine and a mode in which exposed films are forwarded directly to a following processing station, such as an automatic developing station.
Examples of a photographing apparatus in which images displayed by an image displaying device are photographed as described above are a separate-exposure photographing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60937/1980, and divisional picture photographing apparatuses proposed in U.S. Ser. Nos. 477,461 filed Mar. 21, 1983, and 596,171, filed Apr. 2, 1984.
These separate-exposure photographing apparatuses differ from one another in the film conveying direction and in the employment of magnification variation. However, they are similar to each other in that exposed films are received by a film receiving magazine.
Further, in a photographing apparatus of this type, it is desirable that the apparatus be connected through a film conveying path to an automatic developing unit, for instance, so that the exposed film can be automatically processed. In this connection, there is yet room for improvement in these conventional apparatuses.